P-man
"Man travels not to reach a destination, but to experience the journey." Description Hector "P-man" Garcia was a very strong hero, who was best known for his majestic "iron-nipple''"'' and flying powers, a weird devotion of polar bears, severe case of forgetfulness and his unsuccessful passion for love. In the past, he was closely bonded with Samuel Igleasias, who later betrayed him, but they remained in touch as business partners. He had an illegal son, S-man. Background Hector was born around 1940-1950 in Bolivia. Nothing is known about his younghood, other than that he was the brightest and most popular person in the whole country. He possesses incredible knowledge of Greek and latin (which he later evolved into "Bollslim latin"). In around 1970s, he moved to Lashko where he soon became affiliated by F.T.P. He spent most of his time teaching physics in many institutes. However, when the Chernobyl Disaster in 1986 happened, he suffered serious physical transformations, making him very buff and weirdly enough, he possesed powers of iron-nipples ''and the ability to fly.'' Although this accident gave him many advantages, he was also diagnosed with a severe case of forgetfulness and becoming frozen and confused for a short period of time, when dividing something with zero near his presence. However, that didn't stop him from teaching. During the revolution of Center, he abandoned F.T.P. and affiliated M.K.G. Sona incident Sona was one of P-man's love interests. She arrived to his workplace right after Samuel, to whom at the time he was still closely bonded with, was sent away from it. Hector was feeling depressed due to his partner leaving, but after meeting Sona, his condition got better. During his meetings with Sona, he was the happiest he ever was. One day, she took him on a romantic date, after which S-man, his and her illegal son, was concieved. Unfortunately for him, Sona soon received a call by her employer (which was later discovered to be fake - she only ran away to hide her pregnancy) and she had to return to her homeland, which lead P-man to an even greater depression than before. Some time after that, Samuel had returned, but Hector didn't feel the chemistry between them. However, they remained bussines partners. After her departure F.T.P.and Iglesias accused Sona of being a "paid provoker", sent by M.K.G., in order to prevent P-man from battling. They reunited for a short period of time, after meeting each other in Lashko. This event is known as the "reunion". Events of Holy Bollble Hector appears numerous times in the Holy Bollble. He is shown as one of the resistance's finnest warriors, participating in annihilation of Dicktoncla and in the Great battle. He is also portrayed in several unimportant drawings, in which he is scuffling with Jorge Barcho, defending Samuel Iglesias, being confused due to dividence with zero, etc. etc. In Holy Bollble 2 P-man encounters S-man and defeats him many times. With time he finds out that his son has become completely corrupted and has to be dealt with, once and for all. Sona unknowingly takes him to S-mans hideout on mt. Gloryhole, but when S-man sees him, he thinks that his mother betrayed him, he kills her in his anger. Enraged, P-man challenges S-man to a sword fight. At first, S-man has the upper hand, but then P-man tricks him and kicks the Sponge in his face, taking him down instantly. P-man than tells him that he regrets killing him, for he was like a brother to him, but S-man, with his lath dying breath reminds him, that he is his son. The realisation that he lost his love and son at the same time drives Hector insane with grief for a few days. During this time, Samuel is captured by the F.T.P, although this event is only mentioned in the book and not actually portrayed. When P-man hears of this, he feels responsible and decides to rescue Samuel from F.T.Ps stronghold, the Ballista of Bautista. He travels far to the north only with the companionship of a few Bollslims, which eventually leaves him (but not before warning him about Zevo). Once he reaches the base, he immeditely attacks it, but it turns out as a bad idea. Fortunately, he is saved by John Sona and together they enter the base. John Sona agrees to help P-man find Sam. As John is looking for Samuel, P-man is fighting off the guards. Suddenly, he is attacked by a cyborg enemy, who introduces himself as reborn S-man. P-man is shocked and quickly succumbs to his far more powerfull foe. P-man realises, he cant win and intentionally lowers his deffence, letting S-man to decapitate him. Sam witnesses P-mans death and in his sorrow he discovers his hidden strenght. He uses his immense power to quickly defeat and kill S-man, thus avenging his former master. Later, Sam gives P-man a proper viking funeral and dons his signature hat, promising to continue fighting, untill the power of the Dick is no more. Quotes "E, kej?" - (translation: "e, what?") Used as a reply to almost everything. "Do not disturb my circles!" - Used as his battle cry. "Whooosh!" - Used when dividing something with zero near his presence (and when flying) "HHHTTSSSS!" - P-mans battle cry, used numerous times in Bollshit